


The Rules

by jankmusic



Series: The Drabble Collection [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jankmusic/pseuds/jankmusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a few rules at St. Bartholomew’s Hospital that every copper, doctor, blogger, and even the consulting detective had to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 9 of the One-a-Day Challenge! Just trying to play catch up at this point! Prompt was misfortune!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.

There were a few rules at St. Bartholomew’s Hospital that every copper, doctor, blogger, and even the consulting detective had to follow. The rules were written a little sloppily in blue ink on a pink post it note that was taped to one of the numerous computer monitors in the morgue.

 

_1\. Always clean up your messes because it could cause cross contamination._

_2\. Never interrupt an autopsy—no matter WHO is performing it._

_3\. Follow all safety protocols to keep everyone out of danger._

 

And Molly Hooper’s personal favorite:

 

_4\. No insulting the good Doctor Molly Hooper. xx_

 

And rule number four had been broken by none other than Detective Inspector Jones, someone from Scotland Yard who Sherlock Holmes was fiercely trying not to pummel. There was a heavy, tense silence in the morgue as all eyes laid on Detective Inspector Jones.

 

“She was being annoying! And if the woman can’t handle a little criticism, then she shouldn’t be doing a man’s job!”

 

Sherlock clenched his fists tightly before placing them behind his back, getting nose to nose with the offender. “There are so many faults with your logic; I don’t even know where to begin.” He took a deep breath to begin his deductions when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Sherlock…” John said warningly, carefully pulling him away. “Not worth it. Go find Molly and make sure she’s alright.”

 

Sherlock glared at the man for a moment before turning towards the door and striding out. “Not even Sherlock Holmes could be so cruel!” His eyes flickered to Sally Donovan, and a hint of a smile pulled at his lips.

 

“Thank you, Sally,” he said as he paused at the exit. “I’m going to talk to Molly. When I return, that idiot better be gone or I will no longer be working this case.”

 

Sherlock stepped out of the morgue and crossed the hall to Molly’s office. He knocked once before sliding in and closing the door behind him.

 

“Sorry, it wasn’t appropriate to storm out like that but it was better that I tried to stop crying in here alone than out there.” Molly was sitting in her desk chair, her head resting in her hands. She glanced at Sherlock, and he was relieved to see she wasn’t crying. Even though they had been dating for nearly a year now, he was terribly uncomfortable when she cried.

 

“I have made several deductions that will ensure he will no longer be working at New Scotland Yard by the end of the day.” Molly opened her mouth to protest, but he held up his hand to silence her. “His misfortune is not your fault; he shouldn’t be laundering money, committing petty thefts, or beating his wife.” He sat down on the edge of her desk and carefully cupped her cheeks in his hands. “It is unfortunate that he has gone and upset you today of all days.”

 

Molly blinked her eyes, willing the tears to disappear. “I shouldn’t even be here today. I normally spend the day baking before taking flowers to his grave.” She nuzzled one of his hands, and Sherlock sighed softly.

 

“I’m sure your father would have been happy to see him lose his job.” He hesitated for a moment, and then he added, “You’re beautiful.”

 

He _always_ added compliments unnecessarily when he was trying to comfort Molly. She looked at him for a moment, giggled, and kissed him softly. “Thank you Sherlock.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
